Mulholland
and consists of commercial businesses and low-grade accomodations.]] Mulholland is a rich district in Los Santos, San Andreas. Mulholland is located in the northwestern area of the city. Richman is located west of the district, Mulholland Intersection and part of Red County from the east, Red County and Dillimore from the north and Vinewood from the south. The district is situated high on the hills, most roads are uphills, downhills and hairpins, large villas and mansions are present in the district. However, it is unknown whether the residents are wealthy and rich or not since the cars moving in the district are poor cars. Mulholland has a population of 247 in 1992. Richman is actually considered more up-scale than Mulholland. This is evident by the types of houses that contrast with eachother: Richman having more traditional mansions, and Mulholland having more stilt houses that aren't very appealing. Also, the roads in Mulholland are more narrow and ridden with cracks, in contrast to Richman's more refined, wider roads. Events of GTA San Andreas One of the earliest game's missions, Madd Dogg's Rhymes, was given by OG Loc, you were supposed to go to Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, and steal his rhyme book, to bring it to OG Loc. Later in the game, after saving Madd Dogg's life, Dogg tells Carl about his mansion, which was taken by a Los Santos Vagos member called Big Poppa. CJ and the San Fierro Triads get the mansion back, leading to CJ becoming Madd Dogg's manager. Stationary vehicles * Kart * Mower * Quad * Sparrow Weapons * Molotov Cocktail - Outside the small diner west of the 24/7. * Golf Club - Under the massive tower behind the sign. * Rifle - Behind a mansion north of Madd Dogg's Crib and west of the Mulholland Safehouse. * Tec-9 - Behind a house next to a circular road. * Cane - Behind the "N" in the Vinewood Sign. * Sniper Rifle - On a balcony of a house. * AK-47 - Behind the Roboi's Food Mart. Homes *Mulholland Safehouse * Madd Dogg's Crib Residents * Carl Johnson * Madd Dogg Places * Roboi's Food Mart Collectibles * One Police Bribe Pickups * Two Body Armor Pickups * One Oyster Collectible at Madd Dogg's Pool Trivia *Mullholland is based off the area in LA called Mulholland Drive, located in the LA Hills. It too also features wealthy residents and mansions. The name also refferences one of the main game graphic atists, whose name, as seen in the game credits, is Mullholland. *During the Los Santos Riots, Mulholland is the only area not affected by the riots and there will be no civil disobedience there, making it the safest area of Los Santos during the riots. It is also one of the few areas in Los Santos where Carl is in no danger of encountering enemy gang members. *This area is a good location to do the Burglary side mission. The houses in this area have large interiors and have a lot of items that can be taken. de:Mulholland es:Mulholland pl:Mulholland pt:Mulholland Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Places